The Tomorrow People : The Second Season
by resifan009
Summary: The show continues as Stephen,Cara, John and the others face what's next.
1. Episode 1 - Dead Like Me

**The Tomorrow People : Season 2 **

**Episode 1 - Dead Like Me**

_**Starring**: Robbie Amell. Peyton List. Luke Mitchell. Aaron Yoo. Madeline Mantock. Mark Pellegrino. with Alexa Vega and Simon Merrells.  
_

_**Guest Starring:** Leven Rambin . Shawn Roberts with Mekenna Melvin (as Jessica) and Sarah Clarke. _

My name is Stephen Jameson. I am one of the Tomorrow People, the next step in human evolution. They call our powers the three Ts: telepathy... telekinesis and teleportation. There was a war going on between us and a secret organisation Ultra. But we won. We now live in peace and our kind is growing stronger than ever...

Night has fallen. A woman walks out of an apartment building in a long red leather jacket, jeans and boots. She shields her face as if someone may notice her at a glance. Her long dark hair has been tied into a ponytail. She approaches a car and looks around for anyone else. The coast is clear. She smirks to herself as she puts her hand close to the window of the car and it opens. She checks around once again and then slips in. She checks and finds the keys in the glove compartment and slots the key in and the car roars into action.

"You don't wanna do that," comes a voice. The woman jumps at the sound and slams the door shut. "You really don't wanna do that," The woman looks round to see a man sat in the passengers seat. She tries the door but it won't open.

"Help! Somebody help me!" she cries. The man laughs at her unsuccessful effort. She glances back at him. "Teleport" she whispers. She closes her eyes and concentrates hard. "Teleport,"

"Try all you like," the man smirks. "It won't work." The woman opens her eyes.

"Who...who are you?" The man leans in close to her. He has piercing blue eyes. He's dressed in a black suit with a white shirt underneath. He smells of cologne.

"My name...my name is..." the woman frowns. He just stares past her, like he's preoccupied. After several moments, he looks up at her. "My name doesn't matter," he continues. "But yours is."

"I'm not telling you shit," the woman declares. She looks at him harshly. "Who are you? Why don't my powers work?" he clears his throat.

"Well. Come with me and I'll tell you," he holds his hand out. She backs away from it. "It'll be OK. Just trust me." She shakes her head. He sighs and then in a split second, he grabs her hand and she lets out a scream before they disappear completely.

* * *

**Ultra Building AKA "The Refuge" - NEXT DAY**

Cara sits in the Founders chair stiffly. She places her head high, her arms on the table. Well, what's left of it. She wriggles about. Something about this all just feels...wrong. The office is still burnt. Next door the rest are still partying. Like they were last night and the night before that. Music blaring, alcohol out and dodgy dancing. To believe a place they'd been fearing for so long had now become their safe haven. Cara lets out a deep sigh before getting up and looking at the chair. She bites her lip.

"What's wrong?" comes Stephen's voice. Cara swings round.

"Nothing. Well, nothing important." Stephen looks at the chair and then at Cara.

"Y'know, you don't have to have that chair. We can get a cool couch in here." Cara opens her mouth as if she's about to speak and then she thinks over what he's just said.

"Your right," she turns to the chair and extends her arm out and flings it too the right. The chair slides to the right, mirroring Cara's image and bashes against the wall. "Couch it is," Stephen laughs. "What?"

"Ahh. Nothing," she shrugs her shoulders.

"It just doesn't feel right," she says. "I still...feel like he's here." Stephen looks at the floor. His final battle with The Founder was a tough one. Stephen still couldn't get over the fact he'd actually beaten the man. But that didn't matter. Stephen wanted to avenge people The Founder had killed. Stephen had to avenge his father. Cassie. Hillary. The Founder wanted to wipe out billions. He had to be stopped.

"He's definitely not. I saw it with my own eyes Cara. The man is dead." Cara nods.

"Maybe it's just me being paranoid," she shrugs and walks through to the next room where everyone else is still partying. "I'm still surprised noone else has come back from Ultra. Wasn't this what they worked against?"

"They were just doing their jobs. Anyway. How would they be able to take all of us down?" Cara grins.

"They wouldn't." Stephen repeats.

"Are your Mum and Luca back yet?"

"Nope. But they are on their way. Just been visiting some places."

"Do...do they know-"

"-not yet. But you never know. My mum could have read my mind for all I know." Cara looks at him. He has a glint of sorrow in his eye.

"He gave his life for us. We are all in your debt."

"It's what he would have wanted," Stephen says. "Any word on John?" Cara looks down at the mention of his name.

"None. I can't read him anywhere. Nothing."

* * *

The woman and man suddenly appear inside a lab. The woman breaks free from the man's grasp and tries to run away. She looks around frantically for an exit. All she see's are tables filled with equipment ranging from Bunsen burners to test tubes.

"John. I see you've bought me who I need," a voice comes from the shadows. A man, mid forties steps out. He wears a white lab coat. He smiles at her and she backs away to the wall. "Hello Jessica. I'm Dr. Price," he holds his hand out as he steps closer. She shakes her head and begins to cry. "Don't cry,"

"Who are you people?" she whimpers. John steps in and places a hand on her shoulder. She smacks it away and runs to the other side of the room. She grabs a Bunsen burner and holds it to them. "Don't touch me!" she cries, tears streaming down her face. Neither of the men look worried in the slightest. Jedikiah steps towards her with his arms up.

"You won't hurt me Jessica. You can't," she frowns. He turns to John."She doesn't know." he steps closer. Jessica lets out a freakish squeal before turning on the Bunsen burner. Fire spouts out the opening towards Jedikiah. The fire closes in but when it's just about to hit Jedikiah, it stops. He grins. John behind him holds out his hand. He concentrates his sight on the flames and prevents them from burning the man. Jessica eyes begin twitching. Her hands begin to shake uncontrollably. All of a sudden, a painful headache takes her and she drops the Bunsen burner to the floor. She grabs her head and scrunches up her eyes. The fire stops and John relaxes.

"That's why you shouldn't play with fire." John mumbles.

"You're new to this Jessica. You don't know what your powers can do. You don't know what you are. But I do," Jessica lifts her eyes slowly as the pain begins to subside. "Your gifted. Your a tomorrow person." He extends his hand to her again. She's still uncertain, but after several moments she grabs it.

"...A tomorrow person?" she asks.

"Yes. Those powers of yours, we call them the three T's. Telepathy. Telekinesis and Teleportation." Jessica looks over his shoulder at John.

"He's one too?" she points.

"Yes. Yes he is," Jedikiah answers. "Your probably wondering why you're here. Well, my friend John here has a mission. A very difficult mission. It requires someone to go undercover. That's where you come in Jessica."

"Undercover? Who are you two? Secret agents?" Jedikiah laughs at this remark.

"Very much the opposite. That's John,by the way. We've got some people we have a few...issues with."

* * *

Pitch black. All of it it just...pitch black. The sound of nothing. Just one man floating for eternity. A dead man that didn't die. No matter how much he tries to shout or cry for help, he can't. No voice comes out of his mouth. Silence. Bitter silence. But he will never give up. Not until the world he craved so much is finished. His face half burned off. The Founder will return.

* * *

Stephen closes the door to his house. He walks into the living room and collapses on the sofa. He lets out a loud sigh and fetches the remote and turns the TV on. The image pops on to the local news. A man stands giving the forecast. Apparently their likely to get a fair few showers in the next week. Stephen grunts. _Great. When everything's great it decides to chuck it down. Typical. _He gets up and goes into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and grabs a soda. He turns round and see's a blonde woman. Though this isn't just some random woman. She stands there in a green blouse and a pencil skirt. She shakes her head at him.

"Bored are we?" Stephen drops the soda and it smashes on the floor. Soda goes everywhere. He closes his eyes and opens them again, but she's still there. "Are you feeling OK?" he goes closer to her. She looks at him with a puzzled look. "Stephen?"

"Hillary?"

"Stephen," she goes to touch him. Both of their eyes follow her fingers until it makes contact with his skin. "Real." their eyes look up and meet.

"But you died. I saw you die." she puts the finger to his lips.

"Does it matter? I'm here right here, right now." she leans in and kisses him. Everything so very real. He kisses her back. He touches her cheeks. Real. His hand slides down her back. The pair begin backing back into the living room. Hillary drops to the sofa and unbuttons her blouse. Stephen takes off his shirt and climbs on top of her. _She's real. _

_"Stephen. We need you back at the Refuge" _comes Cara's voice telepathically. Stephen ignores her and carries on. Now Cara's voice sounds very worried "_Stephen! Help us!" _Stephen stops kissing Hillary and jumps up.

"Stephen?" Hillary sits up confused.

"It's Cara. There's something going on," he grabs his shirt. "Come with me." he says. Hillary's mouth opens as if she was about to say something. She looks away from him and stands up. She makes a fist and puts it to her mouth. "Hillary?"

"I can't Stephen!" she cries. "I can't teleport ."

"What? Why not?"

"Because...cause I'm not actually here." Stephen's eyes widen.

"I knew it was too good to be true," he sighs. "You're...dead?" Hillary sits back down and stares into space.

"Not exactly,"

* * *

Jessica sits on one of the lab benches watching Jedikiah fill test tubes with various substances.

"What are you doing? What is that stuff?" he mixes the solution and places it in a metallic bowl over the Bunsen burner.

"This is what is going to block the other's out of your head." he tells her.

"So let me just go over what you told me. There are these people with the "Three T's" called the "Tomorrow People" that live out of sight from humans. And something about human evolution or whatever crap that is," Jedikiah grunts at her statement. "You need me to go into some dump by the subway and play happy family with them and then lead them right to you."

"You've got it." John says. He's at the bench opposite. He fiddles with a handgun. He checks the ammo and places a silencer on the end.

"So...in a way their kinda like the X-Men." Jessica concludes. Jedikiah stops working at her statement. He ponders on what she has just said and nods.

"Basically...yeah." he tells her. Jessica jumps off the lab bench and wanders round aimlessly. She glances at what John's doing and looks him up and down. She hadn't really had the chance before because she was to busy screaming and trying to avoid the guy. He's tall, blonde, well built. But _who_ is he? She stands next to him and observes his work. He begins to chuckle.

"Gettin' a bit close?" he says and Jessica looks him in the eye. Those blue eyes.

"Why? Are you uncomfortable?" she gives him a wink and nudges his arm. "I forgot to ask. Why did you guys come after me for your secret mission?"

"I heard you."

"What do you mean? Was I really that loud? Was the car alarm goin' off?"

"Na. I heard you," he points to her head. She nods and laughs.

"Of course. Tomorrow People,"

"Exactly,"

"So...exactly what did you hear?"

"I heard that you were strong, fresh and capable."

"Capable?"

"You can get the job done. Say, why were you stealing that car anyway?"

"I...have a few problems with some people. A bit like you guys and the other Tomorrow People."

Jedikiah walks up to them shaking around a test tube. It contains a purple like liquid. He inspects it on his way over with a gleeful look on his face. That evil scientist look.

"Done. Now if you could drink this for me we can work on stage two." Jessica looks at the liquid.

"Just one more thing. What do I get out of this situation?" John and Jedikiah look at each other.

"You need cash?" John asks. Jessica nods. "Then cash it is. How's one hundred thousand?" Jessica's eyes lighten up. She grabs the test tube and gulps it down.

"One hundred thousands great."

* * *

Stephen appears outside the Refuge. No sign of forced entry or damage from outside. Though, Stephen just continues to think about his recent meeting with Hillary. Exactly what was that? Stephen runs inside. He runs up the stairs. Still nothing. No screaming. He runs into the main office area where he left Cara and the others and it's empty. The place isn't wrecked. Well, apart from the load of beer cans, smashed glass from the bomb explosion, toilet roll thrown around everywhere. Everything looked fine. Stephen walks into Cara's office and it's empty as well. All of a sudden, Stephen hears a gust of wind coming from behind him. He swings around and in the doorway stands Natalie holding Cara by the neck. She has a gun pressed to her temple. Cara struggles in Natalie's grasp.

"Stephen Jameson. Bit late to the party aren't we?" Natalie says. Stephen steps towards them and Natalie presses the gun harder into Cara's temple. "I don't think so. Make another move and I'll shoot the bitch for a second time." A puzzled expression comes over Cara's face. She can't remember because it didn't happen. But how did Natalie?

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"Stephen stands with his hands up. "What do you want Natalie?"

"I want you Stephen," Natalie says. "I want your power. Your able to stop time. Stop certain things from ever happening."

"But I can't do that all the time."

"I want to trade. Cara for you."

"What do you plan to do with me?"

"You'll find that out when you come with me. Or would you rather I blow a hole in this bitch?"

"OK, Ok. I'll go with you." Stephen backs away. Natalie pulls the gun away slowly from Cara. Cara slowly edges away from her. Stephen places his hands behind his back. The chair. He begins to move with chair with his telekinesis. Natalie doesn't appear to notice. Natalie throws her arms back and the force sends Cara flying to the floor. In the blink of an eye, Natalie disappears. But she doesn't return.

"Stephen. You shouldn't of done that," Cara says. "How do you think they got through all of us? It's not just Natalie. There are more."

Behind Stephen, The Founder's former first in command appears. Cara remembers fighting him outside the Ultra building allowing Stephen to find The Founder. He grabs Stephen and the two vanish.

* * *

Astrid presses the button to signal the traffic lights. Rain begins falling and she looks up. The sky is plastered with dark clouds. The rain gets heavier in a matter of seconds. She pulls her hood up as the beeping goes off signalling her to cross the road. She see's people around her talking on the phone, walking their dog, pushing prams and more. These people didn't know the world was going to end not that long ago. They didn't even know. She takes cover under a shop entrance. Her hood dripping she pulls it back and fetches her phone from her pocket. She looks through her contacts and comes to the letter "J". Under that is John. She bites her lower lip. No one knows what happened to him. Did he just get up and leave? Did he just want to start over? She scrolls down and finds Stephen's number. She rings it but no one picks up. _Maybe he didn't hear it. _Astrid rings it again. This time someone picks up. But it's not Stephen.

"Hello?" comes a woman's voice.

"Oh! Hey Mrs Jameson. It's Astrid.I was just wondering if Stephen's there?"

"He's not actually. We've just got back and his phone was just on the couch."

"Oh. Are you and Luca alright?"

"We're fine thank you. I don't suppose you know where my husband is either do you?" Astrid's mouth opens. She doesn't know he's dead.

"No idea. I've gotta go, it's just started chucking down and-"

"-oh! Sorry Astrid, I'll let you go. Bye."

"Bye!" Astrid hangs up and puts her head in her hands. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Why hadn't Stephen told her yet? Where was Stephen? Astrid pops her hood up and continues walking. She passes people running quickly into shelter. The rain was still coming down hard. A finger then touches Astrid on the shoulder and she jumps. She turns round and her jaw feels as if it's dropped to the floor.

"You're...you're dead." Hillary stands there, hair soaking wet.

"You...you killed me."

**THE TOMORROW PEOPLE . **

**Next Episode Sunday!**


	2. Episode 2 - Different Is Dangerous

**The Tomorrow People : Season 2 **

**Episode 2 - Different Is Dangerous **

_**Starring**: Robbie Amell. Peyton List. Luke Mitchell. Aaron Yoo. Madeline Mantock. Mark Pellegrino. with Alexa Vega and Simon Merrells. _

_**Guest Starring:** Leven Rambin . Shawn Roberts with Mekenna Melvin (as Jessica) _

Astrid stood there staring at Hillary. Hillary's skin had gone so pale. Her eyes red like she'd been deprived of sleep for days.

"You told me to phone you in an hour. On the dot. I just did what you asked-"

"-no. You just wanted to have Stephen all to yourself you self centred little bitch. I wish that kill squad had slaughtered you and they'd have to be picking _your _body parts off the ground." Hillary snaps.

"But-but-"

"-but nothing. You dumped Stephen for that low life John. Where's John now Astrid? Gone! Where's Stephen Astrid? Gone! All gone! This Is _your _fault!" Astrid keeps crying. Her head begins to hurt a little. One of those sudden headaches. "You Astrid," Hillary now appears behind Astrid whispering in her ear. "It's all you. You have more blood on your hands than The Founder." Astrid looks at her hands. They've suddenly gotten caked in blood. "See." Astrid squeals. She begins to run away from Hillary but she can still hear her perfectly, even though she's not physically beside her. "_Run little Astrid. Run little girl. Run little murderer with those curls." _

"Hey! Astrid!" comes a familiar voice. Astrid stops momentarily and luckily, Hillary's voice has faded. "Hey! Over here! Astrid turns in the direction of the voice. There stands Russell with an uncertain look on his face. "We need you."

* * *

Jessica flicks through the photo's of various Tomorrow People.

"So...you have a problem with all of these guys? Their like...teenagers." she looks up at Jedikiah. "What did they do? Rob your lunch money?" John laughs at this remark. Jedikiah just shrugs it off. "And this one." she shows them a picture of Stephen. "Single?" Jedikiah clears his throat. Jessica looks back down at the photo's. "Guess not..."

John packs stuff into a rucksack and Jedikiah cleans the science equipment away.

"We're leaving in ten." John declares. Jessica slaps the photo's down on the lab bench and grabs her coat. "So, what did you think of the enemy?"

"Enemy? Trust me, if this is the worst you guys have to worry about then your absolutely fine." Jessica looks at John's bag. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Well, once you've taken them all down I'll be ready to jump in and bring 'em back here. Come here a sec." Jessica looks him up and down.

"Um. I'm alright." John rolls his eyes.

"Nothing like that." he gets close to her and grabs her hand. Jessica wears a ring on one of her fingers. He grabs a meniscal chip from it. "This was what was stopping your powers," he holds it to the light on his finger. It's barely visible. "We've been working on this for a while now. We're gonna give you a load of these to stop their powers. It basically locks onto whoever it's attached to and stops their powers." Jessica squints at it.

"Hmm. That'll be extra."

"What?"

"You heard. I thought I was just gonna go in, be friends, whack them round the head and you'll appear at job done. Now I've gotta get all touchy touchy feely feely with them?"

"Right," John exhales loudly.

"The girl can have an extra thousand." Jedikiah chips in. "I see her point. They have been living underground for ages. They could have anything."

"Eww." Jessica complains.

"Fine. Another thousand it is. Jedikiah passes John a little bag. "Take this. It's filled with those things. Just take it on your finger and pop it on them. Done." Jessica takes the bag from him.

"Ok mysterious man," she puts it in one of her inside jacket pockets. "So I'm looking for this Ultra building. OK. Known as a Refuge to Tomorrow People. Leader is Cara, long dark hair, normally pouting. There's this hot guy called Stephen who's not single. Um...this dude that's highly annoying called...Russell. Then there's this screaming girl called Charlotte. Sounds like she'll be the first to get chipped. Can't stand normal screaming let alone super charged sonic screaming. Then the science whiz called Irene that you made powerless. She's gonna be a pain. Ummm look out for low flying momma bear who's like their mother," Jessica thinks about the rest of the information they'd given her. "Uh...er...you've got what's er face...um. Human girl...A...strid? So knock her out ASAP. That's it?"

Jedikiah looks at John with a great smile on his face.

"I like her."

* * *

Stephen awakens slowly. His ribs are killing him, his vision blurry.

"He's awake." comes Natalie's voice. Stephen hears footsteps nearby and lifts his head slightly, even though it hurts to do so. He see's the Ultra agent that grabbed him back at The Refuge. The Founder's in command. Stephen remembered that this guy is also a Tomorrow person.

"Stephen Jameson. The great avenger. The son of perhaps the greatest Tomorrow person in existence," he says. He pulls up a chair close to Stephen and leans in. "You don't look so tough anymore little boy. You should have just stayed at school with your little girlfriend. This is a dangerous world. Being like you are, different is dangerous." Stephen gets up slowly but goes off balance and falls back to the floor. The Ultra agent lets out a little chuckle.

"Can't even stand up." Natalie adds.

"You..." Stephen mumbles at her.

"What Stephen?" she closes in on him. "Are you upset because I looked out for our kind? They will exterminate us all. The humans will slaughter us again. It'll be genocide. You need to see this," she grabs him by the hair and brings him close to her face so he can clearly see her. "We need to stick together." Stephen watches her but nothing seems to make sense. Why would he trust her at all after how much she'd done to him? What had he done to her? He looks her in the eyes and then a moment later he spits in Natalie's face. She flinches and pure anger takes control. She brings her knee up and hits Stephen in the ribs.

"Stephen. You may want to be careful with this one. She's feisty," the Ultra agent says. Natalie turns to him and calms herself.

"Sorry Hugh." she says as she leaves. She wipes the spit off her face and looks back at Stephen with a smile on her face. That can't be good. Hugh leaves his seat and goes to the desk opposite. Stephen attempts getting up again but for some reason, his body won't respond.

"Your efforts are pointless. Ultra was developing this drug that stops body movement. You may want to move your legs but your legs can't hear you," Hugh rummages through a draw and grabs out a jagged knife. "But that's not all we have planned for you Stephen," Hugh reveals some sort of mechanical device. it's circular and it lights up. "You'll be different and dangerous than the others."

* * *

Astrid and Russell appear in The Refuge. Cara is pacing with her head in her hands. The place is still deserted.

"Right. I got her." Russell says as Cara looks at them both. Her face has been scrapped up. Her cheek looks like it's been clawed at, her forehead bloody. She walks to Astrid and opens her mouth about to say something but stops.

"What happened here?" Astrid asks looking round. "Wasn't this place supposed to be packed?"

"It was." Russell answers.

"They all left. Everyone," Cara throws her arms up in the air. "Natalie came back in force. Everyone here just left us and me and Russell were taken down like that," she clicks her fingers. "These guys were very well trained," Cara shakes her head. "They definitely weren't Ultra agents. Too good. Way too good."

"There was one. That guy we took out a couple of days ago. You know, rough jaw, dark hair all menacing like." Russell adds. Cara nods.

"But the rest. They were all wearing weird masks. They all matched...it was white with something sprayed on it-"

"-yeah. I remember. Something sprayed in black. Like a symbol..."

"So...you guys got attacked by some weird guys in masks. OK. So, where's Stephen?" Cara looks at Astrid.

"They took him. They needed him for something. But they were here for something else as well. I'm sure of it." Cara walks around biting her lip. What else was here that they could use? Exactly what did they want with anything Ultra had?

"Well the Machine's bust. Founder's dead as a door nail. Maybe it's just one of those revenge things." Russell suggests.

"I doubt it..." Cara trails off. She gazes at the ground remembering what Natalie had said when Stephen came back. She mentioned something about Cara dying and Stephen doing something to prevent it. "But...you remember when we came to rescue Stephen from Ultra?" Russell nods. "We saw him stop time. What if he's capable of turning back time?"

"What?" Astrid laughs. "You guys can do that?"

"Apparently." Russell puts his arms behind his head.

"So Natalie's taken Stephen to help bring back The Founder?"

"Maybe. It's just a hunch but she's a whole load of crazy." Russell walks round. "I'll go see if any of the others went back underground after what happened here." Russell disappears and leaves Astrid and Cara in The Refuge.

"Have you heard from John?" Astrid asks. Cara shakes her head. "He wouldn't just get up and leave, would he?"

"I dunno," Cara shrugs her shoulders. "He wanted to win this war so badly. When we did, he must have just got up and gone. But something just doesn't feel right."

Jessica walks through looking around the place. She stops at the empty space and frowns.

"Uh...hello?" she calls out. She carries on and see's Cara and Astrid. "Oh! There is someone here. I thought I was having one of those days. You know, I think I heard something but really it's just me talking to myself in my head."

"Hi...what's your name?" Cara narrows her eyes trying to figure out if she's seen her before.

"I'm Jessica," Jessica extends her hand and Cara accepts it. "You're?"

"I'm Cara. This is Astrid," Jessica smiles at Astrid. "Did you get the message?" Jessica stays silence for a few moments. What message?

"Yeah. Absolutely." she says. "Is it...just you two?"

"No. Everyone else is just out."

"Oh. Nice place you got here by the way." Jessica walks around. When they can't see the front of her body, Jessica slips her hand into her jacket pocket and gets out one of the chips. She grins to herself. _The pouting one's gonna get it. _

* * *

_"I'm in. The place is empty apart from Cara and Astrid. Going in with the first chip. Stand by." _Jessica communicates with John through telepathy. John sits on the roof opposite The Refuge. He looks through a pair of binoculars. He can see Jessica standing with Astrid and Cara laughing and talking. Everything's going as planned. His phone rings and he answers it.

"She's in."

"Great," comes Jedikiah's voice. "You know what to do. As soon as she gives the signal."

"Right. But Jed..." John looks around The Refuge. "We're missing one of the subjects. Stephen Jameson."

"You're what? He's not there?"

"There's only Cara and Astrid, the human girl, in there." Jed goes quiet on the other end.

"Continue as planned. Just tell Jessica to bring in Astrid as well. If Cara's gone they may think she's cut and run."

"Understood."

* * *

"So this is a safe place then?" Jessica asks walking around.

"Yeah. It is. Trust me, this play was full before. We've just had a bit of trouble recently."

"Right..."

"Don't worry. We're onto the situation. You'll be safe here, don't worry." Jessica smiles. _She is easy to trick. _Jessica sits down on one of the couches and leans back.

"Say, where's Stephen? He's the one who gave me the call."

"Stephen's away for the moment. That's the problem, he's been taken." Jessica sits up. _Shit. _She watches Astrid wince at his name. She just stands there looking very awkward. _Why does a human hang around with them?_ Jessica keeps her eyes on the human. Cara follows Jessica's line of sight. "Astrid's not one of us," Astrid waves. "She's been very useful to us though."

"Oh. I see. Anyway," Jessica jumps back up. "Who exactly took Stephen?"

"Some former friends who we had a difference of opinion with." Cara folds her arms. "They came in with force and took us down." Jessica nods at all the right points. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see John on the roof over the way.

"_John. We have a problem," _Jessica tells John. "_Stephen has been taken by some people. The rest of the Tomorrow People have gone elsewhere." _

"_OK. Go ahead as planned. Take out Astrid and Cara and bring in them both." _

* * *

Stephen walks around his room with his hands on his head. _How can Hillary be alive? _He sits on the bed and stares at the floor. _Did she teleport out of The Founder's office before the bomb went off? No. She couldn't have. _He sighs.

"You shouldn't think too hard," he feels her hand stroke his back. "You'll make yourself crazy." Stephen lets out a little laugh. _You have no idea. _"I know what happened to you Stephen. Before you found out what you were." he turns around and see's Hillary sat there on his bed. She looks at him with her hazel eyes. "Let's just forget the past and look towards the future..."

Stephen's eyes open again very slowly. He see's a dirty ceiling above him. He feel's him arms and legs this time. He attempts getting up but he can't. Not because his body won't respond but because he's strapped to a table. He looks up, squinting and see's his arms strapped in and his legs are cuffed to the bottom. The room is small, cracks have formed on all the walls and a single light bulb swings backwards and forwards above him. The door opens and Natalie and Hugh enter. Natalie brings in a tray filled with tools ranging from saw's to needles. Hugh carries the same knife he had before flipping it around in his hand as he walks. They come to the table and look at each other with an evil smirk.

"It's time for your treatment Stephen."Natalie says.

**The Tomorrow People **

**Episode 3 Synopsis:**

How did Hillary survive the bomb explosion? Is The Founder still alive? In the next episode of The Tomorrow People, Stephen finds himself changed by Hugh and Natalie's treatment,for the worst. Cara has suspicions regarding Jessica.

**Next episode: Wednesday!**


	3. Episode 3 - Last Call

**The Tomorrow People : Season 2 **

**Episode 3 - Last Call**

_**Starring**: Robbie Amell. Peyton List. Luke Mitchell. Aaron Yoo. Madeline Mantock. Mark Pellegrino. with Alexa Vega and Simon Merrells. _

_**Guest Starring:** Leven Rambin . Shawn Roberts with Mekenna Melvin (as Jessica) _

Jessica sat on the desk in Cara's office looking out the window at the humans on the ground. They all seemed so different to her, since she'd found out she was a Tomorrow person. It felt like they were dinosaurs and she knew nothing about them bare a few points. Cara had gone to see how Russell was doing with rounding up the rest of the Tomorrow People. Astrid sat in the large room on the couch, staring into space. Jessica rolled her eyes. This human was even worse than the one's down below. She was drowning in self pity about something. Jessica narrowed her eyes at Astrid and took a look in her mind. A blurry image of a blonde haired guy came into view, but his face was shrouded. It was as if Astrid was trying to block his face out completely. Astrid came into view and touched his face. The face came into focus slowly and Jessica's eyes light up. She chuckled quietly. _Is that John? _Jessica hopped off of the desk and into the other room. Astrid glanced at her and then returned to staring at nothing. Jessica tilted her head while she walked around. Jessica dipped into Astrid's mind again, this time she was thinking of a blonde woman. Her hair was wet. Something about a bomb. Jessica shook her head. _I don't need this. _She bobbed onto the couch next to Astrid and smiled like a Cheshire cat. Astrid smiled back but looked a little intimidated.

"So. How's things?" Jessica asked. Astrid edged away from Jessica ever so slowly that it was barely noticeable, bare the fact Jessica could hear that Astrid wasn't sure how to take her.

"Everything's fine. Thanks. What about you?" Astrid slapped on a grin and fiddled with her thumbs.

"Not much. It's not everyday you get up and leave home and find a family who are all mutants with super powers."

"Your not mutants."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Tomorrow People," Jessica snorts. "Because that's so much better." Astrid smells something she recognises.

"So what did your parents do?"

"Oh not much. They were just armed robbers." Astrid sits there for a second with her mouth open and then bursts into laughter. Jessica follows suite but her eyes fall to the building across the way where a dot stands. Jessica raises her eyebrows in that direction and winks. Astrid catches another scent of the smell. She frowns. It's coming from Jessica. Astrid immediately stands up which makes Jessica jump slightly. Astrid points a finger directly at her as she back's away.

"Why do you smell like that?" Astrid questions her. Jessica shrugs.

"Wrong deodorant?" she replies. _Ah shit. This human's going to screw it all up. _

"Na. You smell just like him!"

"Like who?"

"_What's going on over there Jessica?" _John asks via telepathy.

_"Nothing to worry about John." _

"You smell just like him! Where is he!"

"Where is who?"

"John. Don't you dare say you have no idea who he is!" Astrid shakes her head. Her eyes are dead set on Jessica.

"_Do you know this nut job John?" _

_"Never met her." _

"I don't know who John-"

"-liar. You've been reading my thoughts, right?" Jessica gulps and fiddles with her hands behind her back. "You smell of his cologne. Absolutely stink of the stuff."

"You're jumping to conclusions because I smell like your ex boyfriend? Hate to tell you this but we live in a friggin' city. There's probably loads of guys who smell like John." Astrid shakes her head. _Ah. She's not budging a bit. Ah well, plan B it is. _

Jessica's arms fling round from behind her back and she sends a sonic wave which throws Astrid against the wall and to fall flat on her face. Unconscious. Jessica clicks her fingers and sits down again. _One down. One to go. Get ready Cara. _

* * *

_Stephen. _

_Stephen. Wake up. _

_Stephen. Wake up. It's safe now. _

Stephen gradually opens his eyes. He lifts his head, but something feels off. His neck feels like it's been battered around and he looks to his chest, which is covered black and blue. He's no longer strapped to the table where Natalie and Hugh had put him. He flips his legs to the sides and sits on the table and looks down. _What did they do to me? _He tries to stand, but his legs fail and he crashes to the ground. He winces in pain.

"_This way Stephen." _comes a voice. He crawls to the door and just about opens it. He latches onto the handle and drags himself up and attempts to walk. The place seems to be one big dark tunnel. Like a sewer. A few rats [at about near his feet as he grabs hold to the sides and follows the voice.

"Who are you?"

_"You already know who I am." _

"Where are Hugh and Natalie?"

_"That's none of your concern." _A light comes into view. It gets brighter with every step Stephen takes. It becomes so bright that Stephen has to shield his eyes. He can hear a sound get louder b the second. A ringing. When he reaches the light, he's in the Ultra headquarters, before it was The Refuge. There are Ultra agents chatting about the next breakout, looking at monitors, grabbing coffee. He see's The Founder in his office, just sitting down. Stephen feels his stomach turn at the sight of the man. An Ultra agent walks past Stephen and he touches them, but they don't respond.

"_They can't see you. Hear you. Or feel you. You're not actually there." _comes the explanation. Not long after, Hillary walks in. Stephen watches her walk past him. He cries out her name, but as the voice had said, she can't hear him. He notices a slight bulge in her top. The bomb. Stephen watches her enter The Founder's office and they start a heated argument. The doors to the room fling open and Stephen see's himself run in. Hillary exposes the bomb and the glass shatters in a heavy explosion. Stephen watches the destruction, not being affected. Suddenly, the explosion stops mid way through. Stephen frowns. A hand touches his shoulder and an arm wraps around his injured torso.

"What did they do to you?" she says. he turns around and see's Hillary stood there, in the same clothes she had just worn before the bomb went off. He looks around and points to himself.

"You can see me?"

"Of course. Who do you think it was in your head? Cara?" she raises an eyebrow and folds her arms. Stephen sticks his hand out and pleads that he doesn't think of Cara in that way. Hillary laughs at him.

"I'm playing with you. Like usual."

"What am I doing here?"

"I have no idea," Hillary shrugs. "I think that it may have something to do with Hugh and Natalie. Whatever they are doing to your body in the real world is causing you to have...hallucinations." she bites her lip. "At least, that's what makes sense, I suppose."

"Why the bomb explosion?"

"Because you..." Hillary sighs. "Because you stopped it Stephen."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been very busy lately and haven't updates like I said I would, so sorry guys! I'm really glad people have been asking me about this, other stories I do on here feel like people aren't that bothered, but I'm glad you guys are vocal about this and I'm not giving up on this. Promise. Just a note: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TIE-IN TO MY OTHER FANFIC -Tomorrow-verse. So if you haven't checked it out, go ahead! Both will be updated side by side and Tomorrow-verse is basically The Tomorrow People in the future and somehow Hillary has ended up in the year 2038 where humans and TTP's are at war. For real. **

**Make sure to review, fav etc. **


End file.
